


Butterfly

by Flazéda (peternurphy)



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Kidnapping, Large Insertion, M/M, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Mild Gore, Shrinking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/Flaz%C3%A9da
Summary: Randolph Carter is captured by Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep decides to show him just how small a human is to a god.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend who shall remain anonymous <3

Randolph Carter sat under the upturned mug, scowling and crossing his arms despite the complete darkness that surrounded him. He had been there for at least two hours now. After he had finished his panic attack, he had tried to get himself out of the mug. After his escape attempts all failed, he had sat down and decided to wait.

It was Nyarlathotep. After escaping him at Kadath, he should have expected it. But Randolph Carter tended to act more than thinking, and he had gone into the Dreamlands with only a small protective amulet in his breast pocket. The amulet would have been enough had Nyarlathotep only sent some servants after him. 

The problem was, the god had come for Randolph himself.

He had swooped down in the form of some giant, monstrous bat and plucked Randolph straight up off the ground. Randolph was willing to let himself fall from that height, and he fought as best he could manage, but it was too easy for Nyarlathotep to simply tighten his hold. At the top of a tower in Kadath he had been thrown across the room, grabbed by a length of tentacles, and before Randolph could process what had happened, he was naked and trapped in his dark, ceramic, prison.

Randolph did not know what had happened to him. He knew his clothes had slid off of him, but how? He didn’t even know what his prison was. But he did know that Nyarlathotep was more likely to torture him than simply kill him, and being the willing prisoner was anathema to Randolph.

One last time, he stood up and pushed at the walls of the mug. It slid around on the tabletop, but only an inch at a time before Randolph got exhausted and his arms ached. He sank again to the ground. Eventually, maybe, he would get the prison against a wall, or over a hole, and he could crawl through that.

“You’ve been busy, Randolph Carter.”

Randolph jumped to his feet. He put his hands on his hips and waited to see something. Maybe some light would enter his chamber, or he would feel something. Instead, the walls around him lifted up and he found himself eye to eye with that same face that had spoken of his sunset city. The face was huge - maybe the size of Randolph’s entire body. One iris, surrounded by a glaring white then a black kohl, was larger than his hand. “Trying to escape, were we?” The mouth could have swallowed Randolph whole.

“I have every right to try and free myself.” 

Randolph crossed his arms over his chest. Though his voice shook, he tried to stick by what he said. Nyarlathotep didn’t deserve to treat him like this, and Randolph felt they both knew it. But Nyarlathotep only laughed at him and poked a long fingernail into his stomach.

“You may attempt to free yourself, yes,” said Nyarlathotep idly. The fingernail, which felt like the blade of a massive ax, continued to move about Randolph’s body. It paused at the top of his cock, and for one horrifying moment Randolph thought Nyarlathotep would use the nail and slice it off. “But I doubt it will come to anything.” 

The finger moved and Nyarlathotep moved back. Immediately, Randolph turned and ran the opposite direction on the table. He came to the edge and saw the ground beneath him. It only came up to Nyarlathotep’s waist, but to Randolph, it felt like a building. Still, he had been determined to jump from the grasp of the bat soaring miles above the Dreamlands. So he took a deep breath-

“Not so fast, little one.”

Randolph had jumped directly into Nyarlathotep’s hand. It closed around him and squeezed. Only Randolph’s head was outside of his grasp. Nyarlathotep raised him further and started him down again. “You have to be careful, Randolph Carter. You could have gotten hurt.” As Nyarlathotep said this, he squeezed harder and harder. Randolph tried to wriggle out but there was no room. Then the pressure grew and Randolph’s chest could not expand to take in air. “You’re so cute, so special… I couldn’t have anything happen to you.”

Randolph wanted to argue, but he had nowhere near enough air. “I think,” said Nyarlathotep, “I shall have to find some method of keeping you still. Even under the mug you kept pushing and pushing. You were almost a whole foot away from where I left you. A naughty little thing like you needs something more, don’t you think?”

The pressure relaxed. Randolph drew in a massive breath; it felt like the effort might crack his ribs. “Let me go,” he said again. Nyarlathotep did not even dignify his protest with a response. Randolph was lifted back into the air, however, he was not set down on the tabletop. Instead, Nyarlathotep walked with him over to the wall. He held Randolph against it, and when Randolph looked back he could see that this patch of wall was slightly discolored. It was less shiny, and its shade was a little less dark. But there was no give when Nyarlathotep pressed his back against the wall.

“This will help…”

Between Nyarlathotep’s forefinger and thumb he held a long, silver pin. Randolph struggled again to get down from the grasp as he saw light glint off the point of the pin. He could not. Nyarlathotep rotated the pin so it was pointed directly against Randolph, pushed it so the tip just barely pressed into Randolph’s stomach. “Don’t, please-”

The pin went in.

Randolph screamed and thrashed his limbs. He could feel the pin break through the layer of fat across his stomach in a burst of pain, then it stabbed through the muscle and felt like it was burning him. Nyarlathotep had managed to choose a spot that hit no essential organs. For Randolph, all that meant was the pin went from his abdominal muscles to the muscles of his back, then out through the skin. It held him fast against the wall, and Randolph hung with his muscles limp and his eyes wet.

Not all of Randolph was limp, however. When he finally looked down at the pin sticking through him, he also saw his own erection pointing out from his body. He kept his head down to avoid Nyarlathotep’s gaze, but he saw a slim finger push on the underside of his cock. 

“Well, well,” said Nyarlathotep. His hand turned, and Randolph saw the dark purple lacquer of the god’s fingernail press down on the base of his cock before he felt the pain. “Look at this little thing,” Nyarlathotep murmured. He held Randolph’s cock between two fingers in much the same way he had held the pin and rubbed it slowly. Randolph’s hips bucked, and Randolph decided it was of their own accord and not his choice. The pain in his stomach was intensified along the soft pleasure of Nyarlathotep’s touch. 

Soon Randolph was breathing heavily and shaking from both the pain and the stimulation. Nyarlathotep cooed quietly over him as the movement of his fingers sped up. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” He asked. “If you weren’t so tiny, I’d love to ride you. What a shame, that.” 

Nyarlathotep shifted slightly as he said that. The robes he wore slipped down from his shoulder and fell all the way down to his hip bone. Randolph’s cock throbbed when he saw that extra area of skin and thought about Nyarlathotep holding him to the bed and using his cock. He looked back up into Nyarlathotep’s eyes - was that the way to get out of this?

“You can,” he said. His voice was a long whine. “You can, if you only unpin me and restore me, I’ll do whatever you like-”

Nyarlathotep’s fingers clamped down and Randolph’s pleas turned into an incoherent, pained, scream. He kicked out and thrashed desperately. Nyarlathotep tugged on Randolph’s cock as Randolph tried to get himself off of the pin. But it did nothing but increase the pain inside of him as well. “No, no. I’ll take your cock soon enough, don’t you worry. But now that I have you pinned up, I intend to make good use of this time.” 

He did let go of Randolph’s cock. Randolph was just as hard when he did, and he reached down with his hand to attempt to rub the pain out. Nyarlathotep crossed his arms and looked down on him. “You want to come, don’t you?” He asked, and Randolph frantically shook his head. Could Nyarlathotep not see he was trying to rub out the pain? “Oh, yes you do, Randolph Carter. You just want to come, and you think that once you do I will let you go free.” He took Randolph’s hands and pulled them away. “Next time, I think, I shall have to put pins through your hands so you don’t do anything unseemly.”  
Randolph stopped pushing against Nyarlathotep’s grasp after that. “It hurts,” he finally managed to whimper. He could hear his own voice and how pathetic he sounded, and it brought a flush to his face. 

“Yes, I suppose it must,” said Nyarlathotep. He leaned in closer and pressed his face close up to Randolph’s body. “I’m suddenly feeling quite kind, however,” he whispered. His tongue flicked out of his body and pressed itself against Randolph’s erection. It was cool and wet; despite how mean Nyarlathotep normally was Randolph really did feel that the god was being nice to him. He squirmed a little, but otherwise he let Nyarlathotep’s tongue soothe him. The lingering pain of being grabbed and tugged at ceded into the wet teasing.

Nyarlathotep clearly grew bored of this after some time, as his tongue wandered upwards. There had been some blood drawn by the pin. Much of it had dried around the entry wound; the very tip of Nyarlathotep’s tongue focused in there and began to clean it off of Randolph’s skin. Some substance must have been working inside of Nyarlathotep’s saliva, for along the gentle probing of his tongue it burned intensely along the edges of the wound. Randolph cried out again. 

“Hush hush, you need to be cleaned…”

Randolph’s whines quieted as Nyarlathotep continued to press his tongue against the stomach. He let his body hang as still as possible in an attempt to stop his muscles from tensing around the pin. But he could not - each teasing motion of his tongue made Randolph’s abs contract and seize, and intensified the pain that bore through his center. He looked desperately into Nyarlathotep’s eyes now - both hoping that this torture would end soon and hoping that Nyarlathotep would keep his attention on him.

But soon Nyarlathotep did pull away, and Randolph was left hanging on the wall by his stomach and whimpering. There was a wet spot on his stomach from Nyarlathotep, and a wet line running down his cock from himself. He couldn’t help but push his hips towards Nyarlathotep as he glared into the eyes of the god. “Tell me what you want, little one. Use your words…”

“Let me go.”

“No, that’s not what you want.”

Nyarlathotep flicked Randolph on the forehead. It could not have been much force, but it rang in Randolph’s ears like a gunshot and almost knocked him out of consciousness. He felt a nausea for a brief second, and when it passed all that remained was an aching dizziness in his head and the continual throbbing of his cock. “Let’s try that again, shall we?”

Randolph thought about asking to come. But he quickly steeled himself and spat at Nyarlathotep. “I told you I want to leave,” he said. Despite his attempts to maintain a firm voice, he wavered on the last word. Nyarlathotep simply shook his head.

“Still bashful, aren’t we? That’s okay. I can take good care of you, Randolph Carter, if you simply stop fighting with me.”

Nyarlathotep now took hold of Randolph’s legs. He pulled them apart slowly and held his pinkie finger up in between them. Randolph, normally, was not a virgin - he had taken more than a few fingers before. But at this size, even Nyarlathotep’s finger was formidable. Worse, that nail was long and pointed. When Nyarlathotep pushed it up against him, Randolph thought about it breaking through his organs. Did Nyarlathotep plan to kill him? Was that his plan?

But he did not close his legs; his cock twitched again. The fingernail breached the first wall of muscle and remained in place. The stretching was not as strong as the sharper pain of simply being penetrated this way. He squirmed against Nyarlathotep’s intrusion as Nyarlathotep pushed further into him. He was slow as the very tip of his nail went into his rectum - then in less than a second he shoved his finger in, up to the second knuckle. Randolph was too shocked to even scream.

It felt like his muscles would tear under the force. Nyarlathotep pushed his finger in and out, without much care for how Randolph would hold up or for how the nail would tear at his insides. There was no care for pleasure, either: Nyarlathotep simply shoved the digit in and out roughly, smiling down as its shape manifested in Randolph’s abdomen then faded. Randolph did start screaming in pain - the pain of his muscles being forced open like this and the pain of having something so large inside of his guts. 

Yet the thought of Nyarlathotep stopping was worse than anything. Occasionally the god would slow down, and Randolph’s screams would subside and he would beg him to stop, but his muscles would twitch and his cock would leak more precum. Just based on the size of Nyarlathotep’s finger, he had to be stimulating Randolph’s prostate. For alongside the deep pain, there was a warmth and a hazy stimulation all around his lower abdomen and in the base of his cock. 

“Just say the word, and I’ll let you come,” said Nyarlathotep. He kept his finger inside and began curling it outwards. “I don’t think it would take much of anything at all with you in this state, Randolph Carter. All I would need to do is touch your cock, and I bet you’d just explode…” 

Randolph whined again. But there were no words - he didn’t want to give in to the god. Maybe, he thought, if he just waited this out Nyarlathotep would get bored and he could touch himself. 

Nyarlathotep did not get bored. He sat in silence and continued to move his finger inside of Randolph. Now it was small circles with the tip. Randolph could feel it pressing out through his muscles, then back. His head hung to the side and he gave raspy breaths, but still did not ask to come. He had to be holding out for hours, he thought. 

“No?”

Randolph was not lucid enough to shake his head. He simply shifted his hips in time with Nyarlathotep. He had to be frustrating the god, right?

Nyarlathotep smiled. “I think I know how to get to you. Stubborn little thing…”

He pulled his finger out slightly. This was worse than any of the pain he had put Randolph through - that fullness was replaced by organs trying to shift back into place and by the pain of the pin that he had almost forgotten. But the very tip of his finger was still in place, and Nyarlathotep curved it with the curve of a smile that showed very sharp teeth.

“Beg.”

He pushed towards Randolph’s stomach, and immediately that feeling of a warm wave grew. Randolph kicked his legs and thrashed against the wall as Nyarlathotep pushed his fingertip directly against his cock. The first few waves of pressure and pleasure left Randolph silent, but by the third he was crying out, and by the fifth the feeling in his cock was unbearable.

“Please-”

“Please what, little one?”

Randolph stared at him. Didn’t Nyarlathotep know what he wanted? Another hard press made him scream out incoherently. “We can start with proper respect,” mused Nyarlathotep. “That sounded nothing like ‘my lord’.”

“Please, my lord,” said Randolph, his cock throbbing more when he heard himself call Nyarlathotep this. It was utterly debasing - but then, nothing about the situation wasn’t. 

“Good boy! Now, I want you to say what you want. And remember to be polite, Randolph Carter.”

Randolph shivered. “Please let me come, my lord,” he said - almost a mumble. Nyarlathotep sighed.

“I think we shall have to work on elocution, Randolph Carter. But you’ve learned quite a bit today, so I shall be kind.” He pushed harder on Randolph’s prostate, and when his tongue flicked out and touched the head of his cock, Randolph immediately shot into the god’s mouth. 

The finger was extracted, and Randolph hung in a post-orgasmic haze. His head fell onto the size, and Nyarlathotep’s face blurred as he pulled away. “Good boy,” Randolph heard. “But you do have to learn more about manners. I’ll let you rest up right here, and we can discuss your behavior in the morning.”

And right before the door to the room closed, Randolph heard:

“Good night, little one.”


End file.
